Pokemon is MLG?(Stupid) Pt2
by Triple Lights
Summary: I totally went off my original MLG story but I start from some what of the begging. Battle between Ash and Brock.


A/N: Picachu vs Onix could of been more exciting. I put the battle in my own words. Ash and Picachu was walking through an empty gym. "I dunno Picachu, Misty said I would die here, where's all the blades and stuff?" "I AM BROCK!" shouts Brock! "I will kill you emotionally!" "Wow! Who are you?" "I'm Brock. Solid as a rock. My Dad kicked me out of my house because I wanted to breed pokemon and he sed no. And i sed no fair. And then he slapped me. And then..." "Yeah, nice story dude, do I battle you?" questioned Ash. "Duh! Your in a gym, stupid." Noticing picachu,"Your going to lose kid." "No way! My Picachu's gonna throw rocks and bait at your pokemon!" "Your'e. Pretty annoying." "Then, I'll speak to Picachu using the N64 Game controller!" "Alright (snapping his fingers) I still have to battle you." "After i collect all the cards..." noticing the rocks coming together. "OMG! Picachu! Were're gonna die!" After barely escaping the death trap, Brock folds his arms. Like how cool people do. Brock mumbles under his breath, "I swear, If that kid has a Charmander, I'm gonna..." "Go Picachu! I choose you to die... I mean fight... but then... die..." said Ash awkwardly. "I chose a bunch of boulders glued together." as Brock throws his poke ball to the field. A oddly shaped Pokemon comes out. It's in the shape of a ball and Ash's pokedex has no clue what it is. "Wait, isn't that a Steelix..." questioned Ash. "Shhhhhh... Ash, generation 2 didn't come out yet." Brock said trying not to brake walls. Picachu see's the disfigured Onix and reaches for Ash's poke balls. He opens out Pidgeotto. "Damn it! Not another useless pokemon. Brock, this doesn't count!" Pidgeotto had his feelings hurt and some how evolved into Pidgeot. "That hair... It can't be!" Jumping onto Pidgeots back. "Super Sayan Pidgeot!" SAYAN PIDGEOT DOES NOT KNOW FLY. Ash jumps off Pidgeot and slaps it for being even more worthless. He ends it's suffering. "Ash, what the hell! That was a living pokemon with potential..." "Shut up Brock! Pidgeot was suffering of being an ugly goose! He deserved it." "That doesn't mean you had to shank him 37 times!" "You counted?" "I love a roasted Pidgeot right now." smacking his lips. "Anyways, back to our battle." "Don't you collect prize cards? Go Picachu!" Ignoring Ash, "Onix use tacke!" "Picachu! Do that thing you do. When. You know. Shock." But it was too late. Picachu got rekt. "Ermagurd! Picachu! Why?!" said Ash running away with Picachu. "Brock wins! I win! Lets see the replay!" The screen above showed Onix repeadily smashing Picachu. Latter on that Day, Ash repeadily threw Picachu at Rocks or vise versa. Back in the gym, Ash still only had Picachu. "I challenge Brock to a rematch!" "I accept that challenge. Go Geodude!" "Dang it, my Pidgeot died. I guess I have to use the next best thing." Ash thought. "Go Picachuot. Use Gust!" Picachuot rapidly flapped his arm but he couldn't fly so he just farted instead. "Geodude! Kill... I mean faint Picachuot!" shouted Brock. Geodude used Rock Polish. Picachot fainted! Ash picked up the dead... fainted Picachuot. "Time to end this!" shouted Ash as he lifted Picahu over his head. "By the power of the illuminaty! I revive my Picachuot!" Picachu was in full power again. Except Picachuot was a lot cooler, he had a chain necklace, an Obey hat, mlg sun glasses and too much swager. Picachu ripped off Geodude's arms off and stuffed it down it's mouth. Geodude choked and died that way. "Bring forth your next pokemon, n00b!" shouted Picachuot. "Go Onix, please don't fail me!" shouted Brock as he throw Onix's ball. As soon as Picachu was going to attack, a bunch of children were running everywhere. Picachuot didn't have time for this. He took out his sniper and no scoped every kid's head. "You teand to distract me! Prepare for your doom!" shouted Picachu as he used Thunder Wave. With Onix being Paralized, Picachot stuffed Onix with Dynamite connected to a remote in Picachuot's hand. "I always knew you were a bunch of Geodudes glued together." grumbled Picachuot as he clicked the button. Onix exploded and the entire Gym went crashing down. "Great job Picachuot!" shouted Ash. "Get out of my way mortal human!" shouted Picachuot as he shoved Ash to the floor and left the gym. "Oh no. I knew this would happen." worried Ash. Continued on Part 3. 


End file.
